The Truth Will Set Us Free
by Sisca8 Bailey
Summary: After Total anounces some good news, Max and Fang spend the night alone...together...and now Max is pregnant. She runs away, but will her past come back to haunt her and her twins five years later? Pregnant!Max. Fax, Eggy, Total/Akila
1. Chapter 1: How It Happened

**(A/N) What's this you see? Le gasp! Another Max is pregnant fanfictioin?! Well, yes, it is. But it's good, I promise. Set after the third book, the rest never happened. Oh, and this won't contain Lemons, so this won't be rated M.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a sixteen-year-old girl, not James freakin' Patterson, but I do have copies of all of the books on my (really old) Nook.**

**Max, Fang, and Iggy: 16-21**

**Ella: 15-20**

**Nudge: 13-18**

**Gazzy (A.K.A. The Gasman): 10-15**

**Angel: 8-13**

* * *

**The Truth Sets Us Free**

**Chapter 1**

**(Max POV)**

_*Five Years Ago*_

The Flock and I had saved the word two years ago. Whoopee, I know, right? Anyway, the Flock and I had gotten our own house in Arizona, close to where my mom lived so that we could go visit her and Ella anytime we wanted/needed. Iggy was excited about that. He and Ella sort of had a 'thing' going on. Which was really weird for me, because it was like my sister and my son were dating.

Total was alternating between living with my mom (and Akila) and living with the Flock. Today when he came over, he told us that he had some 'news' for us. Oh, joy.

"Do you know what Total wants to tell us?" I asked Fang as I got up, stretching.

"No." Fang said simply. Yep, that's Fang for you. a man of many words. Note my sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Fang, that helps so much." I snarked.

Fang looked at me with his expressionless face. "Why are you so grouchy?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe it's that time of the month."

Fang crinkled his nose, still managing to look incredibly hot while- NO! Bad Max!

"I didn't need or want to know that." He mumbled.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

The door opened, and in walked Angel, Gazzy, Ella, Iggy, and Total. They all looked sort of excited about whatever the heck Total has to tell us. Maybe they passed a bill saying all talking dogs can go into public venues? I snort at the idea.

"Can you tell them now, Total?" Angel practically begged. Of course, she already knew what was going on, due to her freaky mind-reading powers.

Total gave an over exaggerated sigh. "All right, all right, if you insist." He said. Did I mention that Total can talk? Oh, well, if you didn't already know...SPOILER ALERT!

Total seemed to grin. "Akila's pregnant. We're going to have pups!" He yipped. I walked over to him and ruffled his shaggy black hair.

Angel and Ella already knew about this, so they didn't say anything.

"That's nice, Total. Hopefully they don't talk as much as you." I told him.

Fang just grunted.

"Cool, dude." Iggy said.

"WIll they be able to fly like you?" Gazzy asked him excitedly.

"...I'm not sure…" Total replied with a slight frown on his doggie face.

"They probably will," Ella informed us. "Mom thinks that since the wings came later for Total, it'll be the same for his puppies."

"Where's Nudge?" I asked with a frown.

"Eating all of Mom's cookies, and planning a 'puppy shower' for Akila," Ella replied with a laugh.

I widened my eyes dramatically. "No!" I exclaimed, "Not the cookies!"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Go. Go get your precious cookies."

* * *

After our 'cookie party', as Gazzy called it, Fang and I decided to head back to the house. We weren't doing anything in particular, just watching some cheesy superhero movie. I think it was Sky HIgh. Anyway, we were watching that, and it came to a part where the bad guy - who was actually a girl ;)- turned all of the good guys into babies. I laughed at that, and Fang just smiled a little bit.

"Fang?" I said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"You know how Akila's Pregnant?"

"Uhhu?"

"That means that mutants are able to, um, breed, right?"

"Yesss…." He said slowly.

"Do you think that, er, we'd be able to?" I asked him, blushing slightly.

Silence. Then, "Do you...want to?"

"Well," I replied, just as slowly as him, "maybe not the whole baby thing. But, yeah, I'd kinda like to mate with you." Gosh dang it, this is awkward!

Fang was quiet for a little bit. I was worried that I'd creeped him out. I mean, yeah, we've kissed, but we've never discussed this topic.

"Yes." He said finally.

"What?" I said, a bit surprised.

"Yes, Max, I want to make love to you."

I'm not going to go into detail, but you kinda get the idea of how we spent our night.

And that is what brings me to this bathroom, five weeks later, staring at a positive pregnancy test.

* * *

**(A/N) So... what do ya think. Love? Hate? want to chop into a million pieces, feed to Chewbacca, and have a demigod stab it at the same time? Let me know! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Hate Itex

**(A/N) Oh my goodness, guys! I checked my email yesterday, and I had ten alerts for this story! Thank you all so much. I had someone say that Max shouldn't run away. Well, the reason why she does so will all be explained here… Has anyone ever had a grilled cheese sandwich with apples? It's pretty good.**

**Disclaimer: If I were James Patterson, the last four books of Maximum Ride would not have happened the way that they did.**

**The Truth Will Set Us Free**

**Chapter 2**

**(Max POV)**

I stared at the little plastic stick in my hands. Stupid stick, I thought venomously, Stupid Fang, stupid Max!

"Max, are you okay in there?" I heard Gazzy ask me through our bathroom door.

"Um, yeah," I said to him, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute, okay?"

I heard him leave, and I then exited the bathroom and plopped down onto the couch. I grabbed the remote, turned the television on, and switched it over to the news.

The news anchorman was already in the middle of a story. I was about to change the channel, when I heard a word that captured my attention.

"…rumors of the GMO Company, Itex, coming back into the world of science have been flooding the media lately." The news anchorman said to the cameras. "Will this company that created multiple genetically mutated children resurface? More on this, tomorrow."

I paused the TV after the anchorman said this. _No. No, no, no. Nononononononono_! This can't be happening to us, to _me_!

If Itex came back, and they found out that I was pregnant… I didn't even want to think about what they would do the Flock, to Fang, to me, or to our baby.

_Our baby…_

The words seemed so strange in my mind, and I was so thankful that Angel was over at my Mom's house so she couldn't read my mind.

"Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge!" I called out, my voice hoarse.

They each ran into the room.

"What is it, Max?" Nudge asked me. "Did something happen? Are you okay? Is Akila having puppies, or something? Oh, wait, if she's only-"

Thankfully, Iggy put his hand over Nudge's mouth at that point, cutting her off.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked simply.

"Watch this," I told them, and rewound the news footage. They all watched intently, (except for Iggy, of course. He listened,) and when it was over, they all looked at me expectantly. (Again, minus Iggy)

"What are we going to do?" Gazzy asked me fearfully.

I closed my eyes, willing for this to disappear, for it to all have been a bad dream. I opened them. It didn't; It wasn't.

"I… don't know. Not yet, anyway, but I'll have a plan, soon enough." I told them, trying to sound confident.

'_You need to hide, Max.'_ The Voice said.

I jumped slightly. I hadn't heard from the Voice since the last time Itex was a threat. That was two years ago.

'**Well, hello, Voice. I thought I was supposed to save the world, **I thought back to it, **How am I supposed to do that if the Flock's in hiding?'**

'_Not the Flock, Max. You,'_ The Voice replied, then added, _'and your children.'_

'**Children!' **I almost said this out loud. Thank goodness I didn't. **'As in, more than one?'**

No answer. Typical.

"Guys, I need you to go over to my mom's house." I told the remaining members of the Flock.

"Why?" asked Nudge. "Are you and Fang gonna talk? Are you gonna kiss? Are you-" Fang covered her mouth this time.

"No," I said, "Fang, I need some time alone. The Voice, um, well, you know the voice.

Fang nodded, gave my hand a quick squeeze, spread his glossy black wings, and left with the others.

I sighed, and began to haphazardly throw things into a black canvas backpack. Just the essentials. A couple changes of clothes, some granola bars, and a few water bottles. After a slight hesitation, I added a photo of me and Fang that had been taken a couple of days after Itex had been defeated the first time, and the Max card. Mom was paying for the Flock's food and clothes, and stuff like that, and I think that the government is paying for the house.

I wrote the Flock a letter, telling them what I was doing, but not exactly_ why_.

They didn't need to know why.

Not until the Voice told me when they were ready.


	3. Chapter 3: My Crisis

**(A/N) Oh my goodness, guys! I checked my email yesterday, and I had ten alerts for this story! Thank you all so much. I had someone say that Max shouldn't run away. Well, the reason why she does so will all be explained here… Has anyone ever had a grilled cheese sandwich with apples? It's pretty good. Also, Cookie Butter. It is my new obsession.**

**Disclaimer: If I were James Patterson, the last four books of Maximum Ride would not have happened the way that they did.**

* * *

**The Truth Will Set Us Free**

**Chapter 3**

**(Fang POV)**

_I wonder why Max had wanted to be alone_, I thought as Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and I flew through the air on our way to Dr. M's. _She said something about the Voice… has it finally come back?_

We landed in front of Dr. Martinez's house, and Ella and Angel came outside to see us.

"Where's Max?" asked Ella.

"She said that she needed to be alone." I replied with a small shrug.

Ella frowned. "No, she sent me a text, said she was coming with you guys."

"Do you think it was Max II again? 'Cause there's no way Max would do something like this unless she had to, and-"

"Nudge, can you _shut up_?" The Gasman burst out. He looked visibly upset.

Nudge gave him a sad look. "Sorry," she muttered.

I turned to Angel. "Has she been thinking about running away, or anything?" I asked her.

Angel shook her head. "No, and she hasn't been blocking me very much, either." She paused, and then added, "You don't think that some left over White Coats got her, do you?"

"There was something on the news about Itex possibly coming back," Iggy mused, "They might have her. Or her Voice told her to do something."

"We should go to the house and check," I said, fighting to stay calm.

* * *

The seven of us, including Ella and Dr. Martinez, raced back to the house, us flying, and Dr. M and Ella driving. When we reached the house, I ran inside every room. The last room that I looked in was the kitchen. On the table was a piece of paper that had been folded up.

"Guys," I called after reading what Max had written on the outside of the note, "get in here!"

They all ran in, and Iggy almost tripped in his haste.

"What is it?" Nudge asked franticly. "Is it a ransom note? Or is it something else. Was Max kidnapped? Did she run away?"

"Nudge, just be quiet for once." I snapped.

She gave me a hurt look, but didn't say anything. Oh, well. I would apologize to her later.

I took a deep breath. "Dr. M, would you please read it?" I asked Max's mom.

She nodded, and took it obligingly. "_Dear everyone_," she read, "I_f you have found this, then I congratulate you; you're not total idiots, after all_." I cracked a smile at that. _Only Max, _I thought to myself.

"_I'm really sorry that I have to do this to you guys, but the Voice showed up, and is telling me what I need to do. It said that I have to do what I'm doing on my own, and that you need to do everything you can to stop Itex yourselves. Heck, you could even show yourself off on TV, just be careful, and don't let The Gasman or Iggy blow anything up._

"_I love you guys, every single one of you. Fang, be strong, for me. I promise that I will remember you, no matter what. Iggy, I love you, but if you do anything to hurt my little sister, I will send a pack of Erasers your way. Just saying. Nudge, you are completely awesome, and you have permission to redecorate my room into a fashion studio. Gazzy, please do not blow anything important up. Angel, you are always going to be my baby. Do whatever makes you happy. (And doesn't involve taking over the world.)_

"_And to Mom and Ella, if you are reading this, please take care of the Flock, and remember that I love you both. I am so glad I found you._

"_Love, Max."_ Dr. Martinez burst into tears, and Ella slung her arm around her to comfort her.

"Why did the Voice tell her to leave?" Iggy yelled. "We won't be able to stop Itex if she's not around!"

"She's our rock," I said simply, "but even so, we can do this without her. You know why?" They shook their heads. "Because Max said we could. And if Max says something can happen, she's almost always right."

But deep down inside, I was wondering the same things as Iggy. Angel looked at me and frowned. "_Stay out of my head, Angel."_ I warned her.

We slept uneasily that night, and I didn't sleep at all. I wondered where Max was, and what she was doing. I hoped that she was all right, and that we would see each other soon.

* * *

**(Max POV)**

Let's just make this clear; I did _not_ want to come back to New York.

But the Voice said that there was someone that I had to meet up with, and also, to take him with me to my 'final destination', whatever the crap that is.

The Voice guided me to a small café. Sitting in the outdoor seating area was someone that I knew well. Okay, not _well_, but well enough that I recognized him. It was that hacker dude, the guy we ran into when we were in New York the first time. I think Fang said his name is Mike.

"Hey, you," I called to him, and he looked up from his oh-so-precious laptop.

"Oh," he said, "It's you. What do you want?"

I walked up to him. **'What do I say to him?'** I freaked mentally at the Voice.

'_Just say, 'I'm in need of some legal documents, he'll know what to do.'_ The Voice supplied helpfully. Wow, the Voice was actually giving _useful_ information for once.

I took a deep breath. "I'm in need of some legal documents." I said to him in a whisper.

Mike gave a wicked grin. "You've come to the right guy."

**(A/N) I realize it's a little short, but I'm not that deep into the story yet. Chapters will become longer. anyway, Please read my other story, _The Phantom Spider_, if you like demigods and spider-man. R&R!**


End file.
